thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Temporada 3/@comment-39044395-20190512060644
rsion de la temporada 3 de The Walking Dead (Parte A): Protagonistas: -Rick Grimes.(15/16) -Shane Walsh.(12/16) -Lori Grimes.(11/16)x -Carl Grimes.(10/16) -Glenn Rhee.(12/16) -Andrea.(11/16) -Dale Horvarth.(11/16) -Merle Dixon.(13/16)x -Daryl Dixon.(12/16) -Michonne.(14/16) -Philip Blake "Gobernador".(8/16) Co-Protagonista: -Maggie Greene.(9/16) -Hershell Greene.(9/16) -Mateo Martin.(11/16) -Tyreese Williams.(12/16) -Carol Peletier.(11/16) Elenco recurrente: -Sophia Pelieter.(10/16) -Konny MArtin.(10/16) -Allen.(4/16)x -T-Dog.(5/16)x -Beth Greene.(8/16) -Billy Greene.(8/16) -Martinez.(8/16) -Axel.(10/16) -Thomas Richards.(5/16)x Elenco de apoyo: -Ben.(8/16) -Billy.(8/16) -Julie Williams.(3/16)x -Chris.(3/16)x -Dexter.(5/16)x -Andrew.(5/16)x -Bruce Cooper.(4/16) -Gabe.(6/16) -Alice.(5/16) -Dr.Stevens.(3/16)x -Judith Grimes.(1/16) -Milton.(1/16)x Episodios: 1. Home ( El grupo encuentra un lugar al que pueden llamar "hogar") Eventos importantes: -Han pasado ya 7 meses desde que fueron expulsados de la Granja y 9 meses desde el inicio del apocalipsis. -Merle ha empezado a ayudar mas en el grupo y Carol ha estado aprendiendo medicina para ayudar a Lori en el embarazo. -Shane y Rick caminan por el bosque mientras discuten que haran con el embarazo de Lori. Shane asume que el es el padre y empieza una discusion con Rick. -Ambos amigos terminan encontrando una prision abandonada, Rick asume que si logran limpiarlo de los caminantes podrian hacerlo su hogar y Shane esta de acuerdo. -Shane y Rick vuelven al campamento improvisado del grupo y Shane se disculpa con Rick por la discusion. -Rick comenta a todos en el grupo sobre la existencia de la prision y les da su idea de limpiarlo y usarlo como su hogar. -Lori intenta hablar con Rick pero este decide que tiene cosas mas importantes por hacer. -El grupo llega a la prision y se separan en tres grupos, dos de limpieza y uno de vigilancia. -Rick junto a Shane, Andrea, Tyreese, Merle y Daryl limpian el Bloque A mientras que Dale, Allen, Mateo y T-Dog limpian el interior. -Chris intenta ayudar pero casi es mordido por un caminante, Tyreese lo salva y luego lo regaña por su acto. -Allen habla con Dale y como gracias a estos meses logro superar finalmente la muerte de Donna y que ahora vivira por sus hijos. -Lori habla con Carol sobre como es que Rick la ha estado ignorando. -Carl juega junto a Sophia y Konny, aunque esta ultima demuestra preocupacion por su hermano mayor, Carl le dice que no debe temer y Konny revela que su mayor temor desde pequeña es perder a su hermano. -Rick y su grupo logran limpiar el patio del Bloque A y ingresan al bloque para ayudar a limpiar los pasillos. -Rick y su grupo llegan a la cafeteria y preparados para limpiarla entran para encontrarse con 4 convictos que los saludan amigablemente. -A lo lejos, en el bosque, se puede ver a una mujer encapuchada con dos caminantes mascotas 2. Convicts and conflcits (Rick y su grupo tienen algunos problemas con los convictos de la prision) Eventos importantes: -Los convictos se presentan ante Rick y su grupo, estos son: Axel, Thomas Richards, Dexter y Andrew. -Axel cuenta que un dia uno de los guardias los encerro ahi para que no escaparan y que llevan meses esperando que vuelvan por ellos. -Rick decide llevar a los convictos a el patio para que vean en lo que se ha convertido el mundo actualmente. -Rick cuenta que dejara que los convictos se queden con la condicion de que los ayuden a limpiar el Bloque B. -El resto del grupo se hospeda en el Bloque A, Shane les cuenta a todos sobre los convictos y el plan de Rick, a ninguno le agrada mucho la idea, en especial a Lori . -Chris dice que deberian asesinar a los Convictos pero Tyreese le dice que se calme y deje a los adultos hablar. -Finalmente, Rick, Shane, Tyreese, Andrea y Allen deciden ayudar a limpiar el Bloque B. -Rick le enseña a los convictos como tratar con los caminantes. Dexter en un descuido lanza a uno de estos hacia Shane provocando su furia y una disputa entre los dos la cual fue calmada por Rick. -Allen salva a Andrea de ser mordida por un caminante pero este es mordido en la pierna. -Rick para poder salvar la vida de Allen decide cortar su pierna y junto a su grupo llevan a Allen al Bloque A, dejando a los convictos. -Thomas jura que asesinaran al grupo de Rick y se haran con la prision. -La mujer encapuchada finalmente encuentra la prision pero decide alejarse. 3. internal Problems (Algunos miembros del grupo tienen problemas entre ellos) Eventos importantes: -Rick, Andrea, Shane y Tyreese llegan al bloque A con un amputado Allen, inmediatamente todos culpan a los convictos. -Rick y Tyreese dejan a Allen en una de las habitaciones del Bloque A donde es atendido rapidamente por Carol y Mateo. -Tyreese busca a Chris y Julie para encontrarlos en uno de las celdas teniendo relaciones, Tyreese enojado les grita a ambos y saca a Chris de la habitacion. -Lori finalmente logra hablar con Rick y le comenta sobre lo incomoda que se siente teniendo a los convictos en la prision. -Merle, Daryl y T-Dog queman el resto de caminantes que quedaron en la prision. -Merle decide que hablara con los convictos, puesto que el estuvo una vez en prision, Daryl intenta detenerlo pero es inutil. -Merle ingresa al Bloque B sin problemas y encuentra a los convictos combatiendo a un grupo de caminantes, Merle logra salvarlos y acaba con los caminantes. -Merle tiene una pequeña charla con los convictos de la prision, todo termina con cada uno revelando porque estaban ahi, Thomas por robo que salio mal, Andrew por trafico de drogas, Axel por un robo con arma de agua y Dexter por asesinato. -Andrea y Dale hablan preocupados por Allen mientras cuidan a los niños. -Ben le comenta a Billy que su padre morira, Konny regaña a Ben por decir eso pero Carl dice que es mejor que acepte la realidad lo cual deja impactadas a Konny y Sophia. -Cae la noche y todos duermen tranquilamente, Chris y Julie se encuentran desnudos en una de las habitaciones del BLoque A. -Un disparo alerta a todos en la prision, Rick despierta y le pide a Carl y Lori que no se levanten. -Rick corre hacia donde el disparo encontrando a Mateo y Tyreese en el lugar, encontrando a una Julie muerta y a un asustado Chris. -Chris explica que ambos iban a hacer un pacto suicida pero que el disparo demasiado pronto, Tyreese rompe en lagrimas y abraza el cuerpo de su hija. -Julie regresa como caminante e intenta morder a Tyreese pero Chris lo salva. -Tyreese le pide a Rick y Mateo que lo dejen solo, Rick esta apunto de decir algo pero Tyreese empieza a ahorcar a Chris. Rick y Mateo intentan detenerlo pero ya es muy tarde. -Rick y Mateo deciden dejar solo a Tyreese, Andrea pregunta que sucedio y Rick comenta el pacto suicida entre Julie y Chris. 4. The unsafe farm (Rick y una pequeña parte de su grupo visitan la granja Greene) Eventos importantes: -Rick viaja junto a Shane, Tyreese, T-Dog y Daryl a visitar la granja Greene, Rick dice que intentara convencer a Hershell de ir a vivir junto a ellos. -T-Dog intenta conversar con Tyreese pero este solamente lo ignora, Shane y Rick estan preocupados de como Tyreese pueda actuar. -El grupo finalmente llega a la Granja para encontrarla rodeada de caminantes. -Rick y su grupo bajan rapidamente de la camioneta y empiezan a acabar con las criaturas, Hershel sale junto a Glenn de la casa y ayudan a Rick y su grupo. -Todos se meten dentro de la casa de Hershel antes de que los caminantes los atrapen, Hershel comenta que hace dos meses las vallas dejaron de proteger la granja y los caminantes empezaron a ingresar constantemente hasta rodearlos. -Glenn habla con Rick sobre su relacion con Maggie y como piensa pedirle matrimonio, tambien esta alegre de ver al grupo nuevamente y pregunta por el resto, Rick comenta todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. -Daryl tiene una conversacion con Billy Greene y el chico le comenta sobre como se van quedando sin comida, Daryl finalmente invita a la familia a hospedarse en la carcel. -Hershel duda en aceptar la oferta pero Maggie lo convence de que seria mas seguro estar en la prision. -Todos salen de la casa e intentan acabar con la mayor cantidad de caminantes hasta poder llegar al camion, un pequeño error sucede y Glenn queda atrapado en medio de algunos caminantes, Tyreese decide salvarlo pero una misteriosa mujer con dos caminantes de mascota aparece para salvar a Glenn. -La mujer huye junto al resto del grupo y afirma llamarse Michonne y que estuvo vigilando al grupo todo este tiempo. 5. Remember (Rick y su grupo son atacados imprevistamente por una gran cantidad de caminantes) Eventos importantes: -Han transcurrido dos dias desde que el grupo se ha hospedado en la prision. -Allen parece que no puede curarse debido a la gran falta de sangre, la fiebre sigue creciendo mas y mas. -Mateo habla con Rick sobre la actitud de Tyreese y como le asusta el hecho de que cometa una estupidez algun dia, tambien comenta sobre el estado de Allen y sus bajas esperanzas de que logre salvarse. -Hershel ayuda a Carol a lidiar con un enfermo Allen y le enseña un poco mas sobre medicina. -Billy habla con Andrea y Dale sobre su preocupacion sobre que su padre muera, Andrea le afirma al pequeño Billy que Allen no morira. -Un imprevisto ataque de caminantes en el Bloque A hace que todos se pongan en alerta. -T-Dog intenta contener a algunos caminantes pero es mordido en la espalda por uno de estos, Mateo intenta convencerlo de que vaya con Hershel y Carol pero T-Dog se niega a ir sin antes proteger la prision. -Merle y Daryl son atacados en el patio del Bloque A, ambos logran acabar con algunos caminantes pero al verse rodeados deciden encerrarse en el Bloque B. -Shane, Rick y Tyreese encuentran a mas caminantes en la zona del gimnasio del Bloque A y deciden acabar con estos, pero, se ven superados en un momento y deciden huir a excepcion de Tyreese, quien queda arrinconado en una esquina siendo rodeado por muertos, Rick intenta salvarlo pero Shane le dice que es demasiado tarde. -Beth y Konny ayudan a Lori a encerrarse en una de las celdas mientras Maggie y Glenn acaban con los caminantes que van ingresando al bloque de celdas. -T-Dog y Mateo se dan cuenta que todos esos caminantes provienen de la sala de calderas e intentan cerrar la puerta de esta pero los caminantes lo impiden, finalmente T-Dog se lanza hacia los caminantes que salen de ahi embistiendolos adentro, luego se encierra dentro de la sala de calderas. -Mateo intenta sacar a T-Dog de la sala de calderas pero T-Dog afirma que es tarde para el y que tratara de matar la mayor cantidad de caminantes ahi, T-Dog le pide a Mateo que lo recuerden como un heroe. -Merle y Daryl finalmente acaban con los caminantes del patio con ayuda de Michonne, los tres finalmente encuentran algunas pisadas provenientes del Bloque B y los Dixon culpan inmediatamente a los convictos. -Tras que todo acabase, Mateo cuenta a todos sobre el sacrificio de T-Dog y como deben recordarlo por ser un heroe. Carol llega a donde todos para anunciar que Allen ha muerto y que junto a Hershel tuvieron que evitar su reanimacion. -Finalmente, Rick junto a Glenn, Merle y Daryl van en busca del cadaver de Tyreese en el gimansio solo para encontrarlo sentado en una esquina rodeado de cadaveres. 6. Kill Them or leave them (Rick y el grupo discuten sobre si deben ejecutar a los convictos) Eventos importantes: -Los Dixon cuentan sobre como los convictos podrian haber mandado a los caminantes hacia donde ellos. -Glenn junto a Mateo cavan las tumbas para T-Dog y Allen, Glenn cuenta sobre como le hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con T-Dog ya que habian sido grandes amigos. -Rick hace una reunion con el grupo para que puedan decidir que hacer con los convictos, la mayoria estan de acuerdo en que deben asesinarlos antes de que los metan en mas problemas. -Shane habla con Rick sobre como los convictos demostraban un problema para el grupo y como todos se sentian incomodos con ellos cerca, Rick dice que no puede asesinar a los convictos puesto que no tienen pruebas suficientes para culparlos. -Finalmente, Shane y Rick intentan buscar alguna pista que les diga si realmente los convictos habian llevado a los caminantes hacia el Bloque A. -Axel se acerca a donde se encuentran Glenn y Mateo y se ofrece a ayudarlos a cavar las tumbas, Glenn se muestra reacio a dejar que los ayude pero Mateo decide confiar en Axel ya que para el, Axel era el mas confiable de los convictos. Axel ayuda a ambos a cavar las tumbas con esperanzas de ganar la confianza del grupo y lo dejen quedarse con ellos. -Rick y Shane se separan para buscar mejor, Rick va hacia donde Axel, Mateo y Glenn y decide interrogar a Axel preguntando por sus compañeros, Axel confiesa que Andrew se habia metido dentro del Bloque A y guio a algunos caminantes hacia el lugar. 7. Inhuman (Rick y su grupo deciden que deben acabar con los convictos mientras que Carl sufre de algunos problemas) Eventos importantes: -Carl se encuentra junto a Sophia siendo cuidados por Konny, Carl habla sobre como deberian matar a los convictos pero Konny lo regaña diciendo que eso no es humano, pero Carl dice que hace tiempo dejaron de ser humanos. -Konny habla con Rick sobre su preocupacion de que Carl este perdiendo su humanidad y esperanza, le recomienda a Rick que junto a Lori hablaran con Carl. -Andrea y Dale hablan sobre adoptar a los gemelos Billy y Ben, Andrea dice que sera una oportunidad para ver si podrian ser buenos padres y se besan. -Rick habla con Carl mientras ambos contemplan a algunos caminantes en las cercas de la prision, Rick le cuenta a Carl que su humanidad es lo mas importante que tiene, Carl lo detiene diciendole que no pierda tiempo con el y que asesinara de una vez a los convictos. -Daryl junto a Glenn se encuentran camino al Bloque B donde ven a lo lejos a Dexter y Andrew hablando mientras se toman de las manos. -Axel intenta integrarse al grupo de Atlanta pero Shane se lo impide, diciendole que hasta que no sepan como lidiar con el resto de convictos el no estaria en el Bloque A. -Axel vuelve triste al Bloque B y es confrontado por Thomas por su supuesta "Traicion", Axel nota que Andrew al haberse infiltrado en el Bloque A robo algunas de las armas del Bloque A, Axel planea ir a contarselo a Rick pero es detenido por Dexter y noqueado por Thomas. -Rick y el grupo finalmente deciden acabar con los convictos. 8. The Battle for the prison (Finalmente los conflictos entre los convictos y el grupo de Rick estallan) Eventos importantes: -Thomas ata a Axel a un poste y junto a Dexter y Andrew se preparan para la batalla por la prision. -Rick habla con Lori sobre su preocupacion por el futuro de Carl, teme que Carl pierda su humanidad y mate a todo el que se le cruce. -Maggie y Glenn se encuentran en el patio del Bloque A y ambos charlan sobre la posibilidad de casarse, todo esta bien hasta que Thomas, Dexter y Andrew aparecen apuntando con sus armas a la pareja. -Con ambos secuestrados, es que Thomas llamo a Rick para amenazarlo con asesinar a Maggie y Glenn si no entregaban la prision. -Merle sale del Bloque A con un arma y dispara contra Thomas dandole en el hombro, una balacera empieza entre ambos grupos. -Thomas intenta huir pero Merle va justo detras de el, una persecusion por los pasillos del Bloque B termina con una batalla entre ambos en la cual Merle asesina a Thomas. -Merle encuentra a Axel atado y lo desata para llevarlo directo a la batalla. -Dexter grita sobre que esto podria terminar bien para ambos grupos, pero se distrae disparandole a Rick y Michonne lo toma por la espalda atravesandole el cuello. -Andrew al ver como asesinaban a su novio es que entra en panico y huye al Bloque A, Daryl va detras de el y Axel corre junto a el para poder guiarlo. -Daryl encuentra a Andrew y ambos incian un leve enfrentamiento donde Andrew logra desarmar a Daryl. -Axel llega a tiempo y Andrew intenta convencerlo de que asesine a Daryl y ambos venguen a Thomas y Dexter, finalmente Axel dispara a Andrew en la cabeza demostrando que estaba del lado del grupo de Rick. -Daryl y Axel regresan con el grupo y tiran los cadaveres de los convictos a los caminantes, Rick finalmente acepta a Axel en el grupo. Muertes de la primera mitad de temporada: 1. Julie Williams (Asesinada y rematada por Chris) (2x01-3x03) (12 episodios) 2. Chris (Asesinado y rematado por Tyreese) (2x01-3x03) (12 episodios) 3. T-Dog (Devorado por caminantes) (1x02-3x05) (21 episodios) 4. Allen (Muere de fiebre y perdida de sangre, rematado por Hershel) (1x03-3x05) (19 episodios) 6. Thomas Richards (Asesinado por Merle) (3x01-3x08) (5 Episodios) 7. Dexter (Asesinado por Michonne) (3x01-3x08) (5 Episodios) 8. Andrew (Asesinado por Axel) (3x01-3x08) (5 Episodios)